


Violation

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunken Grantaire rapes someone and must face the fact that he has done something really horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Melancholy = depression

I´m sorry, Jehan.

I was drunk last night.  I was so frustrated because I could not get Enjolras and then you asked me to sleep my drunkenness away in your apartment...

Jehan, I´m sorry, it was all my fault, and damn, you are still the same lovely pure flower with romantic poetry and those gorgeous red roses in your hair, and Enjolras loves you as a friend...

It´s all my fault, another foul thing I did! I´m sorry, I don´t want this to  make you melancholic again, because  you have done nothing wrong...

Let me redeem myself, Jehan.

Please.  

 


End file.
